


Christmas Presents for the Little Ones

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ahem. Wow. Can you say LATE???><Yeah, yeah, I know that this is out of season and whatever...it's just...well, as you can probably tell, I'm kinda on a Fanart spree right now soo...I drew this back in December, when it WAS the season...but never got around to posting it.For little James, that would be a new broom, and a book on How to Hex for Lily! =P hehe corny, I know. But cute! (hopefully)Okay, and yeah. I know they have no noses =P I think they look cuter that way. =)





	Christmas Presents for the Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
